


Kindness

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony helps out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

If there's any kindness I can show, or any good thing I can do to any fellow being. Then let me do it now and not detour, or neglect it, as I shall not pass this way again.

Kindness

He turned the car off and got out and pocketed his keys after he locked it. This wasn't the first time that he had been here. Whenever he had the time and Gibbs wasn't making them work all the time he tried to make sure that he came here. There were people less fortunate than him and he liked to help out at the kitchen.

"Hello, Tony. I'm so glad that you could make it."

"Thank you, the boss let us out early and so I wanted to help."

"You are too kind Tony."

Tony made his way towards the kitchen and helped with making the meal and then when it was done took it out to help serve it. When everyone was served he took the empty pots and pans and started washing them. He then helped with serving the desserts and after that was done he washed the empty serving trays. After that he helped with the bags that the people were allowed to take home for that day. In a couple of weeks it would be Christmas and he hopefully help with giving the people gift bags that contained either turkeys, or hams and all the things that would go with the meal. The day before they would start filling them up and then the next day they would hand them out.

As the day wound down he helped with the dishes that were left over and putting away the chairs and tables. Then he helped mop up the floor.

A couple of weeks later he was helping put stuffing, potatoes, carrots, celery and other things in the bags and tomorrow they would hand them out. The Turkeys and Hams were in the refrigerator and would stay there until tomorrow.

The next day he was there bright and early and was helping hand the bags out. He smiled at the people and wished them a Merry Christmas.

When it was over he said goodbye to everyone and they wished him a Merry Christmas and he wished the same for them. He drove home and ordered a pizza because he was hungry. The kitchen was closed next week, but he hoped to be back again after that.

He was happy that he could help people anyway he could and he liked to help those that were less fortunate than he was.

The End


End file.
